Balto and Jenna Kiss Omnibus
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: All three stories in one story.
1. Chapter 1

**Balto and Jenna's First Kiss**

Written By: TheWriterForGod42

Balto just couldn't believe it, he had become the town of Nome's hero. Just a few days ago he felt like a pure nobody, but now he knew who he was and everyone in town was proud of him. Now he believed that he wouldn't be ridiculed anymore by dogs or humans. He stood beside the one he loved most, the beautiful red and white husky named Jenna, as the townsfolk cheered him on.

"Good boy Balto!" People in the crowd would yell. The sound of praise was a little new to him but he got used to it. He made sure that it wouldn't go to his head as it probably would another certain dog.

A little later in the night, the celebrations ended and everyone who had sick in the hospital went to see how they were faring. Those who didn't went back home. Balto was one of those who made his way home. Deciding to take a much more long way back to his boat house, he went to go look out over the ocean. The view of the ice-cover-ed water was beautiful. He sat down to take in the view.

It wasn't long before he felt the presence of someone behind. Turning his head slightly he saw Jenna standing a few feet behind him. A smile crept upon his muzzle and said, "Hi."

"Hi." Jenna simply said. Standing up he then moved a few inches to his left and patted for her to sit next to him. The red and white husky never hesitated as she came and sat down next to him. Looking upon her neck he said, "I see you got your bandana back."

She scoffed before saying, "Yeah well, Steele had brought it back nice and warm for me."

Balto chuckled and said, "Well then, I guess I'll have thank him for taking care of it."

They both laughed at this. After a minute of laughing they took a deep breath to calm themselves. He noticed that her smile had quickly changed into a frown. He asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Jenna closed her eyes and started to breathe heavily and started sniffling. This made Balto worry as he leaned closer and asked, "Jenna? What is it? Was it something I said?"

She shook her head and said, "It's not that. It isn't anything like that. It's just… I when Steele had come back ahead of you, telling his lie, and then when it felt like you weren't coming back, I for a moment I had thought the worst for you and Rosy."

"Hey, it's okay." Balto said reassuringly. It seemed to work as she stopped. Then she did something unexpected; moving closer to him she placed her head under his chin and pressed her body against him. This act caught him off guard a little, but he didn't let it affect him too much.

Next Morning

The night went by and soon dawn came. The sun started to peak over the eastern horizon. Balto and Jenna had fallen asleep on the beach. Like she had after the bear had attacked him, Balto used his body to keep her warm. As the sun's rays came upon them the two began to stir. Sitting up and moving off of her Balto blinked a few times before looking back at Jenna. They smiled at one another. Jenna's smile turned into a frown again. Balto was ready in case she was starting to feel sad again, but he waited for what she was going to say.

"You know I have a lot of faith in you." Jenna said. Balto was about to say something when she continued, "But I feel that I owe you an apology when I began to doubt."

This shocked Balto a little as he put one of his paws gently on hers and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. And to tell you the truth, there was a moment when I was at my lowest, that I felt like giving up and I had doubted myself."

It was Jenna's turn to be shocked. But Balto wasn't finished, "But I learned to be more confident in both sides of me, and that's what led me to get it done."

"Then I'm glad for both of your sides. Your dog half…" Jenna said. She became lost in his eyes as she said, "…and the wolf half."

Neither of them said anything as they became lost in each other's eyes. Balto and Jenna, unknowingly, started leaning closer. Their muzzle's were soon a few inches apart when they stopped. Jenna didn't look away as she said, "Balto."

"Jenna." was all Balto said back. Their noses touched lightly together. Then moving their canine lips, they pressed them together in a kiss. They kept their muzzles pressed together for a moment.

Boris came walking down the beach looking Balto since he hadn't returned to the boat the previous night. As he continued walking he was about to call out for the boy chick when he saw two shapes further down the beach. Squinting to make the shapes more clear, he saw that the shapes were Balto and that girl chick Jenna. And they were kissing!

 _Good job, boy chick_ , Boris thought to himself. Taking another moment to watch them, he then turned and walked away.

Balto and Jenna still had their snouts locked together as they continued. When they stopped, the two canines broke the kiss and stared into the other's eyes again. Both had looks like they didn't know what to do, but the Balto smiled at her, and Jenna back at him. Balto then clears his throat and says, "Jenna I want to ask something of you."

This came as a surprise to Jenna, but even though she thought she knew what it might be she didn't say anything as he continued. He looks her straight in the eye and asks, "Jenna…"

She waited in anticipation as he said, "… will you be my one true love?"

Tears of joy filled Jenna's eyes as a grin of pure happiness appeared on her face. With a small laugh she said, "Yes!" She may have gotten a little over excited and tackled Balto. The two took quite a tumble on the beach. It ended with Jenna laying on top of Balto. Balto looked up to her as she gave him a look of pure embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Jenna said as she felt her cheeks warm up. Balto looked as surprised as she was and just started laughing, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me. We're both okay."

Then they both started laughing after that. Jenna picked herself off of him and Balto turned himself over on his belly. Standing up Balto looked to Jenna and asked, "Are you ready to spend our lives together."

Jenna laughed with a smile and said, "Yes! Yes I am." The two of them leaned forward to kiss again.

 **And they lived their lives together.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Balto, only the story. This story takes place after Balto: Wolf Quest, but is not canon with the film series. The characters of Balto belongs to Universal. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Balto and Jenna's Second Kiss**

It was evening a few days since when Balto had let Aleu go. It still hurt that she left, but he understood it when it was her place to be with the wolf pack. All he could do now is wish her luck with her new life.

The sun set to the east of Nome when Balto neared the town. He thought that even though he wouldn't be haunted by his dreams anymore, he wouldn't be able to get any sleep at the moment. Balto knew what he had to do. He had to tell Jenna what had happened.

After walking to the totem pole, Balto looked at the carvings again as he walked by. Pushing his journey out of his mind for now, he broke into a run as he hurried to Jenna's home. Balto saw the house just as the sun was starting to touch the horizon, but he didn't see Jenna, Rosy or Rosy's parents. When he quietly circled the house, he came to the shed where Jenna had the pups and saw that the door was open and it glowed from the inside. Working up the nerve, he gulped as he moved towards the door and pushed it open. He found Jenna lying on the floor, curled up with her back to the door.

Quietly walking over to and around her, Balto came close and nudged her head with his, saying, "Jenna. Jenna, wake up."

She stirred with a small groan and opened her eyes. The first thing that she saw was Balto sitting in front of her. Jenna was surprised at first and sat up herself as she said, "Balto."

Looking around the room, she grew curious and asked, "Where's Aleu."

"Well, um, about Aleu," Balto started. Jenna grew more curious as he said, "she isn't here."

Jenna became worried and stood up as she said, "But I thought you were going to look for her, I though-"

"Jenna! Jenna!" Balto placed a paw on her shoulder to calm her down. She looked him in the eye as he said, "The reason that Aleu is not with me, is because we found where she belongs."

"Where she belongs?" Jenna repeated, still confused. Balto explained, "You see, around the time when the pups were born, I was having these weird dreams about a raven and a wolf pack."

She sat back down as she listened to what happened. When he reached the end he said, "And then, I watched the iceberg drift off into the sea. Along with Aleu and the wolf pack."

"Oh, Balto." Jenna said as she pressed her head under his, and sniffled in sadness. Balto completely understood as he wrapped a foreleg around her in comfort.

Rosy had come out of the house looking for Jenna. When she came to the shed she found the door open. Quietly stepping to the opening, she peeked inside to see if her best friend was inside. What she saw made her heart melt: Balto and Jenna cuddling in the middle of the room. Not wanting to be rude, she quietly backed out of the room.

Inside, Rosy was squealing in delight for her friend. Even if she didn't know about the situation.

Balto and Jenna stayed like that for a moment, and then Balto said, "I know that this hurts, but I'm here if you need me."

She had her eyes closed tight as she said, "I know I do, it just makes me feel pain inside."

"It does the same for me. But we have to understand that this is what's best for Aleu." Balto said as they parted their heads. She took a deep breath and then said, "I know. I know."

They then looked into each other's eyes and became lost in them. Both canines started to lean their heads close to one another. When their noses touched, they then tilted their heads to lean their lips close. When they touched lips, they became lost in their kiss. She placed a paw on his and he wrapped his free paw around her shoulders. She removed her paw and placed it on the side of his face and stroked it. After another moment of being lost in the kiss, they parted lips and looked at each other again.

"Balto." Jenna said with a half-smile. He smiled back and said, "Yeah?"

She pressed up against him and said, "I love you."

"Heh." Balto chuckled as he pressed up too and said, "I love you too, Jenna."

 **The End**

Author's Note: This is the second romance fanfic series. Be on the lookout for the third story. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is the final installment of my little series. I do not own the characters of Balto, only the story. This story takes place after Balto: Wings of Change, but is not canon with the film series. The characters of Balto belongs to Universal. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Balto and Jenna's Third Kiss**

Balto, Kodi and the other sled dogs had just returned from bringing Duke back home. They pulled Duke into town on a makeshift sled from the crashed plane. The people of Nome asked him many questions, and he only said, "I wouldn't have made it, not without Balto and his team here."

The townsfolk all congratulated the dogs on the rescue. When the dogs were unharnessed from the makeshift sled, they started going their separate ways. Balto saw Jenna standing amongst the crowd and walked over to her with a smile. She smiled back as they started walking together. As they walked through town, Jenna looked to Balto and said, "I'm so proud of both you and Kodi."

"Really?" Balto asked, his smile still on his face. She nodded and said, "I was glad to see that Kodi gone after you, but even more when the both of you returned."

"I have to admit," Balto said as they walked down the street, "that I was really glad to see Kodi right when me and Duke in trouble."

Jenna gasped, but Balto was quick to ease her worry by saying, "No, no. It's okay, everyone made it okay." But he looked ahead and said, "But that moment was the proudest that I had ever been of him."

Both of them became silent as they continued walking.

When they had come close to her and Rosy's house, they stopped just a few yards from it. Jenna stepped in front of Balto and said, "Thank you for walking me home."

Balto chuckled, "Heh, heh. No problem." She took a step closer as he said, "Um… I was happy to do. I-"

But he was cut off when she tilted her head a little and pressed her snout against his. He was at a loss for words, but didn't fight it as they stayed that way. His eyes closed as she wrapped a paw around his shoulders and he did the same by wrapping his foreleg around her back.

Kodi came walking down the street looking for his parents. He turned his head left and right as he searched for them. Kodi thought about going back to his first home when he lived with his mother. Thinking that the best idea, he broke into a sprint.

Soon he saw the house and saw to figures before it. When he slowed his pace and took a closer look, he saw that it was his mom and dad. And they were kissing!

He slowly backed away to give them some privacy. Kodi took one last look before looking away. When he turned and started walking away, he bumped into someone, and both went, "Oof!"

They fell to the ground. Both dogs shook their heads to clear their heads and Kodi looks and questions, "Dusty?! Are you okay?"

When she had cleared her head, she apologized, "Oh, sorry Kodi. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, it was me." Kodi admitted with his ears flat against his head. Then he looked and said, "So what's up?"

"Oh, I was just looking for you." Dusty said. Then she explained, "Ralph and the others wanted to celebrate on the rescue. We wanted to see if you wanted to come."

Kodi was quick to say, "Oh, sure, sure. I'll come. I was just going to talk to my parents," He looked gave sheepish smile when he said, "But they're a little busy at the moment."

"Oh, doing what?" Dusty asked with a tilt of her head. Kodi didn't know if he should say more as he started to blush at the thought. He gave a small cough as he said, "Let's just say that they're busy with something."

She gave him a questionable look for a moment, but then sighed as she said, "Alright then, I guess then we'll just have to leave them alone for now."

She smiled and moved to stand next to them as she walked. Just being playful, she bumped him with her shoulder. Kodi smiled and did it back. Both of them kept walking to the dogs' usual hangout.

Balto and Jenna finally parted from their kiss, and looked into each other's eyes. When they removed their paws, Balto said, "That was,"

"Nice." Jenna finished. Both of them laughed at this. She then pressed her head under his chin and her body against his. He pressed up against her and said, "Jenna."

"Yes, Balto?" She asked. He then sincerely said, "I love you."

She chuckled before saying, "I love you, too."

 **The End**

Author's Note: As I said, this is last story in this little series. But don't worry, I'll have more Balto like stories in the near future. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	4. Holiday Special

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Balto nor any of the places in the movies, only the story. Balto and its characters and places belongs to Universal. This takes places a little after the third film, but there will be no mention of Duke or his airplane. With this story I say Merry Christmas. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Balto and Jenna's Holiday Kiss**

The streets of Nome were in a bustle of cheer as people walked about the streets. It was a joyous occasion for a splendid season had arrived: Christmas. The grand holiday was just a few hours away. The sun, though it started, hadn't even set on this day as the parents led their kids around town.

Though it may have been a great holiday for the humans, it wasn't going all that well for a certain wolfdog. Balto walked down the streets of Nome, now able to walk about the streets without fearing what the town's people thought as they saw him. He was a hero to them, and he would do all in his power to keep it that way. But right now, he wasn't worried about that. Right now, he was more worried about what he should do about Christmas and with Jenna. He started to mumble, "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?"

The heroic wolfdog walked down main street with his head low and in a swirl of thoughts. He had to look up from time to time when he nearly bumped into someone and mover around them. He could hear the whispers of some of the town's folk, "I wonder what's going on with Balto? He seems to be thinking about something if he's distracted that much."

Balto hated to admit it, but he really was distracted with the whole Christmas thing. He wanted to something special with Jenna. He thought with Aleu with Nava's old pack, Kodi off with the mail team and his other children doing who knows what with their humans, that Christmas would be different. Not to mention that Boris, Muk, Luk were all getting ready for the celebration back at the boat. He sighed as he sat down in front of the hospital. He continued to think when a familiar voice said, "Hello there, Balto."

He looks up to see the one person he didn't expect to see: Stella the goose. He still has his mind wrapped on Jenna when he said, "Oh, hi Stelle. I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I noticed. Especially when you nearly walked into that man when you walked into town." Stella noted. Balto became curious about how she knew and asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, I was just flying over as I went to White Mountain to look for a little mistletoe for me and Boris." Stella said as she flew over his head with a few leaves in her feathery hands. Then she noticed the look on his face and asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Hm?" Balto asked, not really knowing what she meant. Stella sighed with a pinch to her beak and said, "You've got that look like your trying to plan something but can't seem to figure it out."

Thinking that maybe she could give him a little advice on what to do, he asked, "I need some advice on what to do for Jenna." He looked down and drew in the snow with his paw as he said, "I've been trying to think of something special, but I just can't seem to think of anything."

Stella saw that it really meant something to him and then she looked down to her leaves of mistletoe. With a smile she said, "I think I might just have what you need."

"And what's that?" Balto asked. She held up one of the bustles of leaves to him and said, "Give her the gift of a holiday kiss."

Balto looked between the mistletoe and Stella. Then with a smile he said, "Thank you Stella."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all really." The goose girl said before she was wrapped up in a canine hug. When Balto released the stunned goose he took the leaves from her and said through clenched teeth, "Thanks again."

Then without another word, Balto started to run to Jenna's place. Stella watched him go and chuckled before saying, "No problem at all, Balto."

Then with a flap of her wings, Stella took off into the air and headed for the boat house.

x

The sun was nearing the western horizon as Stella flew closer to the boat. When she landed on deck, she looked around for her boyfriend, Boris. When she came to the cabin, he was greeted with the Russian goose standing in the doorway and he said, "Welcome, my beloved Stella." Then he asked, "How was your beloved trip to White Mountain."

"Oh, it was nice." Stella said. As a joke she turned and shuddered as she said, "It was really cold there and back."

Boris, catching of joke and being a gentleman, came up and wrapped his wings around her and said, "Well, if you're cold, then allow me to warm you up."

Stella giggled at this and said, "Well, how thoughtful of you, Boris." Then bringing her wing up over their head she said, "By the way, I've got a little something for you."

"For me?" Boris asked in surprise. When she opened her wing a little, the mistletoe was revealed. Boris gasped at the gift and then sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while saying, "Oh, Stella, you shouldn't have." Then he had a guilty face when he said, "All I got you is a rose that I had tried to save for tomorrow."

He held up the rose, but it wilted from being dead for so long. Stella looked at the dead rose, but felt her heart melting from the gesture. Tears of joy started to well up in her eyes as she said, "Oh, Boris. It's actually a beautiful gesture. And I love it."

"You really like it?" Boris asked, a little surprised that she wasn't upset. Stella nodded and said, "And I really like you, too."

Boris didn't know what to say as she leaned close and touched her beak to his as a kiss. Boris was a little surprised at this gesture, but made it more special as he took her wings into his and held them close to him. When they broke the kiss, both geese looked into each other's eyes and said,

"Boris."

"Stella."

Then she placed a wing on the side of his head and said, "I love you, Boris. Merry Christmas."

"I love you, too, Stella." Boris said without any hesitation. Then with a bit of song he said, "And a Happy New Year to you as well."

Then they held each other close as they watched the sunset on Christmas Eve.

x

The sun nearly touched the horizon as Balto walked up to Jenna's house. Keeping a firm grip on the mistletoe in his teeth he climbed up to the window to Rosy's room and looked to see if Jenna was inside. Balto didn't see her in the room and climbed down to look in the shed. When he peeked inside, he found her sitting in the middle of the room with her back to him. He stepped in a little and cleared his throat to get her attention. Jenna heard it and looked back to see him standing in the door. With a smile she said, "Balto, it's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you to, Jenna." Balto said as he came closer. She noticed that he had something in his teeth and asked, "What have you got there?"

"Oh, this?" Balto said in reference to the mistletoe, "Just a little something Stella gave me as a good friend."

Jenna chuckled and then said, "Well, wasn't that nice of Stella?"

"Yeah, I'll have to thank her for the help she gave me on your gift." The wolfdog said as he placed the mistletoe on the ground between the two. They moved their heads forward and rubbed their heads against one another in affection. When they stopped she looked into his eyes and said, "Balto."

"Jenna." Balto said before his eyes closed and leaned his head forward with a small tilt.

She did the same and their canine lips met in the middle. Balto placed a paw on her shoulder and Jenna placed one on his other paw. Their kiss lasted for a few more seconds before breaking. Then she said, "That was,"

"Something." Balto finished. They both chuckled at this. Then he said, "Jenna, I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Jenna smiled at this and said, "Well, I'll take your wish," She said before pressing up against his chest and said, "And make it more memorable."

Then the two of them looked out the door as the light from the sun faded and snow started to lightly fall.

x

Author's Note: And with this story, I wish you, my fans, a Merry Christmas. I might write other holiday specials, but we'll just have to wait and see about it. Also, you can find this story in as a solo story. So you'll see it both solo and with the rest of them. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
